


The Dark Timeline – Lemurian

by Vaysh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Gen, Lemurian Star, Murder, Pre-World War II James "Bucky" James & Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: In another timeline, Bucky never recognized Steve.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Dark Timeline – Lemurian

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Stucky Halloween](https://stuckyanonymous.dreamwidth.org/tag/stucky-halloween) 2019 at [](https://stuckyanonymous.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://stuckyanonymous.dreamwidth.org/)**stuckyanonymous** , for the prompt _Lemurian Star_.

In the end, the Winter Soldier got Nick Fury after all. Tracked him to Britain, ambushed him in a safe house, hollowed out his remaining eye and took his life.

A minor office worker at a large offshore bank was killed on a beach; a CEO of the Swiss National Bank was found dead on the shores of Lake Geneva.

Washington Police found no useable forensic evidence at the crime scene at 1435 Elmhurst Drive. Nobody could think of a motive of why the current owner had to die. And now nobody would remember she had been gifted the apartment by Jacob Veech.

Hydra thrived without Alexander Pierce.

Steve stood in the control station of the Lemurian Star, the waves steadily lapping against the hull. Hydra had sent the Winter Soldier to erase all their traces – digital, paper, memories. Steve had found Natasha, garroted under a tree in Central Park. He'd found Batroc, poisoned in an Algerian prison cell. The last evidence were the ghost traces of Zola’s algorithm, buried in the computer system of the ship.

There – a hitch in the rhythm of the incessant lapping of the waves. Someone had entered the vessel. The Winter Soldier was aboard.


End file.
